You've Got Me Sewn
by nervedamaged
Summary: They work together. They sleep together. And it's a secret with a whole new meaning; but what happens when the other gets hurt whilst at work... when the rest of their workplace finds out, who will be hurt, confused and downright pissed off?
1. Give Me The Song & I'll Sing It

**YOU'VE GOT ME SEWN**  
A Casualty FanFiction

* * *

**SUMMARY  
Category:** TV Shows Casualty  
**Pairing:** Sam & ? ;)  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Suspense  
**Plot Outline:** They work together. They sleep together. And it's a secret with a whole new meaning; but what happens when the other gets hurt whilst at work... when the rest of their workplace finds out, who will be hurt, confused and downright pissed off!?  
**Song Credit:** "Sewn" by The Feeling

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - GIVE ME THE SONG AND I'LL SING IT LIKE I MEAN IT...**

*beep beep.. beep beep.. beep beep.. beep beep.. beep beep..*

*click*

_"you've got me sewn... nah nah nah nah nah, danny boy, don't be a afraid to shake that ass and misbehave.. -"_

The music that deafened the silence cut short as a hand fumbled for the off button, plummeting the room back into soundless-ness. Pulling the clock towards her, eyes adjusting in the low light, the time read '05:30' and Sam let out a tortured groan letting her arm fall over her face as she rolled back into the comfort of the pillow.

The hand that touched her face shortly thereafter belonged to another; and as it stroked her hair out of her eyes, lips appeared and kissed her own passionately. Smiling beneath them, Sam intertwined her fingers in theirs and opened her eyes to see green ones staring back with an equally cheeky kind of gaze. Breaking the contact and rolling further into the middle of the bed, closer to the one beside her...

**"Mmmm..."**

Sam licked her lips, though they weren't dry.

**"Any chance we can just stay right here all day? In this bed, you and me?"**

The wickedness behind that question was enough to envoke another kiss to her already stained lips, Sam smiled through this one too and pulled the other in closer still, her hand edging down their back as they lay twisted together, rather one than two people.

**"You know that would be 'the' most amazing idea I've heard come out of your mouth all night... or should I say morning... Morning love..."**

The other husked ever so softly, almost a whisper, close to Sam's ear.

**"But you know, as well as I do, that if we're away... together... at the same time... It will only arouse suspicions amongst the people we work with..."**

The smile they gave Sam was solemn now, fleeting, almost sad. And as they took a deep breath and let go of Sam's hand, climbing from the comfort of the bed in a beeline for the shower, took one last look behind them, and in the same husky voice, whispered:

**"Well... are you coming or not?"**

Sam glanced at the clock as she too left the warm bedsheets to follow her lover, she would just have to think up another absurd excuse as to why they were late again... third time this week... if only they weren't treading on eggshells by being involved with each-other... but then wasn't that half the fun of it!?

The bathroom door gave a gentle click behind her.


	2. You're My Shooting Star

**YOU'VE GOT ME SEWN**  
A Casualty FanFiction

* * *

**SUMMARY  
Category:** TV Shows Casualty  
**Pairing:** Sam & ? ;)  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Suspense  
**Plot Outline:**They work together. They sleep together. And it's a secret with a whole new meaning; but what happens when the rest of their workplace finds out, who will be hurt, confused and downright pissed off!?  
**Song Credit:** "Shooting Star" by Air Traffic

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO - YOU'RE MY SHOOTING STAR...**

_"You're pretty if the sun won't shine... I'll be coming up to meet you, I'll be there to make you mine.. Don't you know who you are... You're my shooting star..."_

She hummed out the tune as it ricochetted off her eardrums and the distant sound of her footfalls on concrete complimented the music's beat as it pulsed through her. Sam's route to work was fairly short given the pace at which she ran, the smile that creased her lips shone around her like a halo, the feeling of meeting that someone new that broke your heart into cracked pieces when you had to leave them come morning to return to some kind of normality.

Having spent the entire weekend in the others company, Sam's reluctance to grace the real world with her presence come Monday morning, had dented her mood this morning in particular. She hated the tip-toeing and the non socialising with her peers when it came to instances where couples would be involved. She hated that the army would use this against her at any given moment, but mostly she hated the lies she told to those she loved in order to "protect" them from the truth.

"Protect" was a potentially misguided word; she had no intention of protecting them from this truth as it was who she was, deep down inside this was the Sam she wished she could scream from the rooftops. This was the Sam that she feared more than going back to Afghanistan. This was the Sam that made her lover smile every morning and snuggle up to her at night. This was the Sam that she was, down to the very core, her soul, her heart...

_*thud thud.. thud thud.. thud thud.. thud thud..*_

It raced within the tight confining walls of her chest, making it ever so slightly difficult to breathe, and the light-headedness came shortly thereafter halting her where she stood, bent over hands on her knees raking in deep breaths of fresh, freezing Winter's air.

_'These panic attacks are doing you no good, you gotta pull yourself together, no one is going to find out, you're going to be fine! Now pick yourself up and get your butt to work, stop being a plug in the bathtub!'_

She'd coached herself through these episodes time and time again lately, it's frequency building as the pressure to perform to her full potential and the secret she was hiding clashed with a deafening blow each time she walked into the ED. She was a pretty girl, fit, athletic and had a smart head on her shoulders, so, naturally drew the attention of the men around her, even that of her late husband Dylan. It was tiring. It was overpowering. And, it was most likely the cause of these panic attacks she'd been having.

Regaining her composure, balance and vision, she started forwards again at a slow faltering walk, her hand out slightly as if waiting to catch herself if she fell. Picking up the pace a little, she rounded the corner of Winnerose Street and through the front entrance of Holby City Hospital, her home away from home, and an on-call room away from a permanent residence. With a smile pinned to her pale features, she greeted a few of her fellow doctors before slipping through the double doors into the ED.

The staffroom smelled of burnt curry and laundry, dirty laundry. It made her turn her nose up and she hurried for her locker, shoving the contents inside and slipping into her scrubs left just as quickly as she had arrived, closing the door and stench behind her.

She'd barely made it to the front desk before Tess called out an emergency to them all;

**"Two Females, multiple stabbing victims, serious condition, 2 minutes away..."**

She pointed in Sam's direction;

**"One's a police officer, one's a paramedic... Sam and Tom, you take the paramedic. Zoe, you and Lenny take the police officer"**

Sam sucked in a deep breath and nodded, almost looking to Tom for more guidance than she ought to this morning.

**"Yep, We've got this one. Tom? You ready?"**

It was a push towards the normality she needed right now, and Sam grabbed it with both hands and rushed towards the loading bay doors with Tom in quick pursuit. His height overshadowing her small five foot six with his six foot three frame. But she had always felt safe in his company, always felt she could excel with him there to help her in any situation that came towards her.

That's where they stood, shaking in the cold as the ambulance screeched to a halt in front of them, back doors bursting open as Dixie jumped out followed just as quickly Jeff, rolling the stretcher down onto the ground and away before Sam even had the time to blink.

It was what she thought she heard next that made her feel sick deep down in the pit of her stomach..

Dixie's soothing but anxious voice;

**"It's alright Tamzin, sweetheart, everything's going to be alright, I promise... You're in good hands now.. Isn't she Jeff..."**

As she stroked the paramedic's arm and looked around wildly for Jeff to back her up in the assurance that she was now in safe hands.

Sam's heart skipped a beat as Tamzin's hand grabbed tightly onto her arm.. Her terrified eyes imploring Sam's for confirmation..

It was one of their own.


End file.
